lalaloopsy_league_of_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 2 : Episode 1 ~ The Arcan Saga!
The Arcan Saga! A tall skinny guy , with blue shaggy hair walked in a very strange castle , known as the Arcan Hall. He walked up to highest peak of the hall. "I will rule the Arcans!" he shouted. "I WILL RULE THEM ALL!!!!" he screamed really loud. Opening: Watashi wa, watashi wa totemo tokubetsu ni narimasu! Akuyaku tai eiyū, Arcans tai supirittsu! Dare ga katsudarou! Dare ga katsudeshou! Anata wa sore ni tsuite dō omoimasu! Jikkō shite iruto ōku no koto o tōshite zekkyō! Shikashi, watashi wa sore wa nagaiaide wanai koto o shitte iru! Igo eiyū o iku! E e, ē akuyaku! Soredewa Arcans o okonatte miyou! Watashitachiha, supirittsu ni katsu yo! Un no faito shimashou ! *dingding DANG!!!* Dexter: I wonder where are we going to find our power marks! Blanket: Yeah! I really wish mine would be hardcore! Both of them stared at anyone who has power marks.. Dexter: Even Patch has one.... Both: *sigh* Kawaii King: Still obsessing huh? The two were really startled. Dexter: Coal! You scared me! When will you grow up? Kawaii King: My power mark is being reckless and childish , while being matured! Dexter: A combat unicorn? Kawaii King: exactly! Blanket: So even if we grew up , if our destiny is being a child .. We will be a child! Kawaii King: exactly! Dexter: WE CAN BE YOUNG FOREVA!! Blanket: Dexter! We are young even if we get married! Dexter: you're gross... {='__'=} Blanket left. Meowy: Your face seems red! Dexter: Shut up! Meowy: REAWO!!! You like her! Patch: Hey where is Tippy and Harmony?! The arcans have a big problemo and we need both of them to be here! Meowy: I will search for em! *purrs* I can sense them really far! VERY FAR! We cant reach that away from the land ! It's risky! Patch: I know! It's in the Arcan Hall isn't it! Meowy: Not sure... Kawaii king came out of no where. Kawaii King: ARCANS?! THiS is bad! I left then days ago... I forgot to guard the castle hall..Well nobodytold me to guard the hall today anyways! Forest: Who is incharge today? Patch: It's .. Hyde? Evil Lumberjack: YOU ENTRUSTED HYDE?!! Patch: I'm not the Arcan God.... To entrust or give a task.. Charmer: *whispers* You know Hyde is just Coal.. Tell them my brother isn't the cursed Hyde before.. You tried to cover by acting as hyde.. I hope you could do the same.. hehe.. The time criminal , Si did make fake counter parts of us...So I'll be going.. I trust you... Patch.. Patch:*turns pale* Charmer?! She is alive... Forest: Charmer.. My old childhood friend... And twin of your dad.. Patch: Twin? I haven't knew that! In Charmers POV.. Kawaii King: LET ME GO! Charmer: I want to eat your soul and make your leftover body lying on the ground first.. But I will spare some little soul for me to make you my core! Coal: What do you mean by core? Charmer: *licks lips* Your heart of course! That sweet yummy heart! Coal: *shocks in disgust* You are gonna eat it? Charmer: YES! I will! Coal: HYDE TELEPORT HERE!!! Arcan Hall Hyde: Gosh I heard my spirit! Patch in charge! And also Forest! Patch: Yes? Forest: Hmph! Hyde: *teleports* Hyde: What it will be? Coal: Kill her! Hyde: I am you! she is my sister to! Coal: you want your CORE to be eaten? Hyde: *disgusted* She is gonna.. eerr us you know the thing the? *greenminded* Coal: The heart! the core!.. Hyde: *blushes in shame* Ok! Here goes! *shoots Charmer* Charmer was knocked out.. Hyde: Gotta go back to the Arcan hall! The security sense Halre's counterpart is sneaking through! Precilla: Thats right! He is a spirit.. He wants to took the Arcan and make it dead for good! Hyde: WHAT! Where did you came from? Coal: Am I going to react>? Hear the important things genius! Hyde: Why am I so sarcastic to myself! Precilla: I am counting on you arcans! I am one of you as well.. Coal: Yeah... so we can get outta here? Hyde: Yes.. Precilla: I'm coming with you! All: Teleports! Finish Category:Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Arcans